


Concert & Chill

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: After a long time, all 9 members of EXO are having a concert. Yixing is nervous about it, but luckily Junmyeon is there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Concert & Chill

EXO concert was about to begin. 30min still to wait, but the audience was already full of fans, from all around the world. The members were excited to have a concert, because due to military services of the Korean members, it was not possible to have all members in concerts from 2019 to 2025. They were full of joy to meet their fans after a long time. And as 9.

Although having a concert was not just joy for all members. Yixing was anxious and nervous. It’s been almost 10 years since he was with other members for the concerts, he was nervous how their fans will react to when he comes out.

Junmyeon saw how Yixing was trembling beside him in the changing room. He was worried for his boyfriend. This was not the confident Yixing he knew and met about 15 years ago in SM Entertainment. He didn’t know, what would be right words at a time like this. Despite that, Junmyeon opened his mouth.

“Yixing-“ Junmyeon started, but was interrupted by Yixing who just stood up.

“I don’t know what to do Junmyeon. It’s been so long since I was with you all. What if they won’t allow me to come on stage? What if they’ll go away?” Yixing shouted, he was extremely anxious right now.

But that made Junmyeon realize what to do. He stood up, took Yixing’s hand and hugged him tight, not letting go for many minutes. Then he continued:  
“Yixing, there are fans who have waited for you. I know, not all might want to see you, but you know what? It is their loss. They can leave the venue if they want. You were, you are and you will be part of EXO no matter what. We are 9 y’know?” Junmyeon said and looked at Yixing, right into his eyes. With love and affection.

“…You are right. Not all have to approve me. But there are people who does, and that is what matters the most. That those fans exist. Thank you dear, what would I do without you?” Yixing said and kissed Junmyeon on his forehead.

“That’s the spirit honey. Though I understand why you feel like this. It’s been a while since you were with us.” Junmyeon admitted, not hoping to make his boyfriend sad.

“You are right. But it was worth it. Now it is again possible to be with you and I love it. We all waited for this moment for so long!” Yixing said, hugging Junmyeon again.

Junmyeon did the same, not letting go of Yixing, even though the hug couldn’t last for too long, only 20 minutes and the concert should be starting. But before that, Junmyeon had something else in mind. He lowered his hands, right on Yixing’s ass. He did couple of moves with his hands, hearing couple of moans from his boyfriend. He was absolutely enjoying it.

“Mmm Junmyeon…fuck that feels good…” Yixing whined.

“You’re the one that feels good. These leather pants look great on you.” Junmyeon said and slapped Yixing’s ass. Yixing whined once again.

“Aah fuck…how…how many minutes we have?” Yixing asked, time was all he needed right now.

“About 20 minutes. Why are you asking?” Junmyeon asked, knowing damn well he was the one starting it.

“Please…fuck me. Let’s be quick.” Yixing said and kissed Junmyeon deep on his lips.

“Gladly my love.” Junmyeon said, taking Yixing’s hand.

Junmyeon sat down on a chair, placing Yixing to sit on his lap, facing each other. Junmyeon started to kiss Yixing’s neck, giving him lots, lots of hickeys. But so little that they couldn’t be seen easily. He was that of a gentleman. Yixing had started to rub himself on Junmyeon’s crotch, making both moan in pleasure. Their boners were starting to grow bigger and bigger, not soon able to hold it. That lead Junmyeon to unbutton both of their pants and lowering their boxers just enough to be able to have fun.

“You ready love?” Junmyeon asked, licking Yixing’s ear in a sensual way.

“Always taking you dear.” Yixing said, feeling how his boyfriend’s big cock entered him, making him moan.

Riding was one of their favorite position since it allowed both to take control time to time and see each other faces. Yixing was a moaning mess quickly, he was riding so fast and well, Jumyeon enjoyed it as well. Seeing Yixing’s face when he is enjoying is art for him and boy did he look great when he was sweating because of the moves and hotness of the room. He slapped Yixing’s ass again, only getting a loud moan from him. He was damn well enjoying.

“Aah…Junmyeon I’m going to cum!” Yixing whined, seeing only stars due to his orgasm.

“Me too, wait a bit I’m soon there. Aah fuck you feel so good!” Junmyeon moaned and suddenly felt something wet. Yixing had cummed on his shirt.

“Aah…sorry I ruined your shirt!” Yixing apologized, still moaning since Junmyeon was still moving inside him.

“It’s okay, that is so fucking hot!” Junmyeon said but continued: ”Aah fuck I’m cumming!” he whined and filled all his cum inside of Yixing.

“Aaah Jumnyeon!” Yixing screamed, he loved the feeling when he got all cum inside him.

They panted for a while, just smiling at each other. Junmyeon looked at the clock and they had 10 minutes to go. Not a huge mess for a quick sex, he thought himself. Only his shirt had to be cleaned. And, of course putting their pants back. He kissed Yixing and they both started to dress up again. Junmyeon got some tissues and started to clean the cum that was on his shirt. Before he was ready, Yixing back hugged him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you dear, you made me feel less nervous. And, now I feel the hottest ever.” Yixing said and giggled.

“Of course, always ready to pleasure my boyfriend in the best possible way.” Junmyeon said, giggled and kissed Yixing on his cheek as well.


End file.
